


Glitter in your step

by Allythe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Extra in notes, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im having fun, M/M, Next Generation Captains (Haikyuu!!), Oh god, Romance, Save Me, Texting, The Author Regrets Nothing, for u, futakuchi gets flip flops cause i want everyone to stomp on his feet with their twinkle toes, futayahashira, goes out to yahashira grp, im so tired, its 12am, its ok sweetie take ur time ❤️, not tagging correctly, pls, stop bullying me, twinkle toes - Freeform, vaguely, yahaba wigeru hhahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythe/pseuds/Allythe
Summary: akaashfjhfjdk: Is it bully futakuchi hour already?shirabunny: yesfutacoochi: what did i do to you?yahabitch: exist~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~why did i make this
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Shirabu Kenjirou, Futakuchi Kenji/Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru, Futakuchi Kenji/Yahaba Shigeru, Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru, i put them individually also since they have some moments lol
Kudos: 47





	Glitter in your step

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Elementary Schoolers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415723) by [Allythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythe/pseuds/Allythe). 



> READ THE FIRST FIC or else you will actually not get anything. its somewhere on my account idk its too late to link
> 
> yeah so i had a five minuet talk about twinkle toes with the yahashira grp and honestly this is it, my peak in comedy. Basically i have glittery nails and called them twinkle toes LMFOAOO i cant believe myself its 12am god help me. I labeled this fic as english but honeestly idk its too late and my brain cant process im so tired please

**futacoochi:** so that heely idea wasnt our best

 **ennoshit:** that was fun.

 **yahabitch:** terushima literally tripped and fell and scraped his knees 

**akaashfjhfjdk:** That was fun.

 **futacoochi:** WE HAD TO STOP AND GO FIND BANDAIDS 

**shirabunny:** that was fun.

 **simp king:** im cryubf

 **futacoochi:** ill kiss u better

 **shirabunny:** oh okay i see

 **yahabitch:** hey lets leave him bbyg 

**shirabunny:** ew no id rather set myself on fire

 **yahabitch:** ou ch

 **ennoshit:** this is much more entertaining then i thought it would be.

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** Yes, I am glad we got them together.

 **shirabunny:** excuse me y'all did nothing.

 **yahabitch:** y'all...

 **futacoochi:** well actually

 **futacoochi:** they did everything

 **simp king:** i think i helped the most

 **futacoochi:** ye

 **shirabunny:** i hate that, blame it on ennoshita and akaashi 

**ennoshit:** blame?

 **shirabunny:** yes

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** Shirabu, Ennoshita supported you through it all, you should be nicer.

 **shirabunny:** no ❤️

 **ennoshit:** guess ill just cry

 **simp king:** THIS IS A NO CRY ZONE

 **yahabitch:** oh fr?

 **yahabitch:** well ive broken that rule

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** Same.

 **futacoochi:** why cry when heelys exist?

 **shirabunny:** i honestly hate you all

 **yahabitch:** bitch you literally sent me a goodnight text and a goodmorning text yesterday

 **futacoochi:** same

 **ennoshit:** exposed

 **shirabunny:** GO AWAY

 **simp king:** im not surprised that shirabu is whipped i kinda expected it

 **shirabunny:** SHUT

 **futacoochi:** lmao

 **yahabitch:** definitely whipped

 **futacoochi:** says you

 **shirabunny:** SAYS YOU BOTH

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** Haha.

 **ennoshit:** for some reason that laugh seems condescending

 **simp king:** did you actually laugh

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** no.

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** But i wanted them to feel better about how stupid they are.

 **futacoochi:** WOW

 **simp king:** saltiest relationship

 **yahabitch:** i mean none of us are really salty, shirabu is a brat and futakuchi is an asshole is all

 **futacoochi:** excuse me

 **shirabunny:** im the brat? sure bitch

 **ennoshit:** to be honest, futakuchi is indeed an asshole

 **simp king:** LMAOOO

 **futacoochi:** i hate it here

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** Is it bully futakuchi hour already?

 **shirabunny:** yes

 **futacoochi:** what did i do to you?

 **yahabitch:** exist

 **ennoshit:** friendly reminder that they are dating

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** I wouldn't call this friendly.

 **futacoochi:** waaaa

 **shirabunny:** definitely 

**simp king:** oh fun

 **futacoochi:** WAAA WAAA

 **shirabunny:** shut up

 **ennoshit:** futakuchi stop being a wimp

 **futacoochi:** bruh

 **simp king:** no cry zone

 **yahabitch:** i miss shirabu

 **futacoochi:** do you miss me?

 **yahabitch:** no❤️

 **shirabunny:** im here

 **yahabitch:** i want hug

 **ennoshit:** oh boy

 **shirabunny:** i can give virtual hug

 **yahabitch:** hug

 **futacoochi:** so i get bullied but yall get hugs

 **simp king:** omg

 **yahabitch:** do you want a hug?

 **shirabunny:** want hug?

 **futacoochi:** no❤️

 **shirabunny:** K

 **simp king:** HSHAJSHAJIHSSJAKL

 **ennoshit:** this is amazing

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** Haha.

 **ennoshit:** are you actually laughing this time?

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** Yes.

 **simp king:** record and send proof pleeas

 **futacoochi:** calm the hoe inside you

 **simp king:** do you blame me his laugh is probably beautoful omg

 **ennoshit:** he snorts

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** Shut up Ennoshita.

 **futacoochi:** owo whats this?

 **shirabunny:** die

 **yahabitch:** am i reading this right?

 **ennoshit:** absolutely not

 **simp king:** imc ruing

 **simp king:** heart 💔 been broke 📉 so many times ⏰ i don’t know 🤔 what to believe 💯 mama 👩❤️💋👩 said 🗣 it’s my fault 😢 it’s my fault 🤦🏻♂️i wear my heart ❤️ on my sleeve 💪 i think it’s best 👍🏻 I put my heart ❤️ on ice 🧊

 **futacoochi:** rip

 **yahabitch:** maybe you should be with him

 **shirabunny:** yeah

 **shirabunny:** leave.

 **futacoochi:** you guys would miss me too much

 **yahabitch:** whatever you want to believe

 **simp king:** guytg

 **simp king:** gu

 **simp king:** guy

 **futacoochi:** its okay take ur time sweetie ❤️

 **simp king:** guys

 **simp king:** my sister just stepped out wearing 

**simp king:** twinkle toes

 **ennoshit:** oh my god

 **shirabunny:** no

 **shirabunny:** nonononono

 **shirabunny:** no

 **shirabunny:** we are not doing this again

 **yahabitch:** I already ordered them

 **shirabunny:** dude

 **yahabitch:** dw i bought you some too **❤️**

 **futacoochi:** get me some too 

**yahabitch:** K

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** Twinkle toes are quite beautiful.

 **shirabunny:** oh no im getting deja vu

 **simp king:** day ja voo

 **yahabitch:** okay **❤️** i bought us all twinkle toes

 **yahabitch:** i bought shirabu pink ones and i bought myself blue ones

 **futacoochi:** and me?

 **yahabitch:** i got you twinkle toe flip flops cause i fucking hate you ❤️ 

**shirabunny:** STOP USING HEARTS AND DONT BUY ME THEM

 **yahabitch:** no **❤️**

 **ennoshit:** are twinkle toes allowed on court?

 **shirabunny:** nonononono

 **simp king:** they are, and i got golden ones

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** What color should i get?

 **ennoshit:** im going to get these sick silver ones

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** Ooh that sounds good. Im going to get purple.

 **shirabunny:** please tell me this is a nightmare

 **yahabitch:** sorry baby its not a nightmare **❤️**

 **futacoochi:** mwah **❤️**

 **shirabunny:** i am not doing it

 **yahabitch:** mwah **❤️**

 **futacoochi:** mwah **❤️**

 **shirabunny:**...

 **ennoshit:** do it

 **simp king:** cmon

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** Peer pressure.

 **shirabunny:** im not doing it

 **yahabitch:** shirabu...waaaaa...

 **futacoochi:** WAAA WAAA WAAA

 **shirabunny:** shut up

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** This is boring, lets go back to talking about twinkle toes.

 **simp king:** mcdonalds has twinkle toes toys

 **simp king:** they are keychains

 **yahabitch:** i ordered them

 **ennoshit:** how do you do that so quickly?

 **yahabitch:** oikawa san taught me everything i know

 **shirabunny:** ew

 **futacoochi:** did oikawa teach you how to kiss

 **simp king:** WHAT

 **yahabitch:**....

 **futacoochi:** WAIT I WAS JOKING

 **shirabunny:** EW IM GOING TO PUKE

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** This is quite interesting.

 **ennoshit:** story?

 **yahabitch:** no story

 **futacoochi:** did he though?

 **yahabitch:** you'll never know ❤️

 **shirabunny:** thats enough internet for the day

 **shirabunny:** bye

 **yahabitch:** NOOOO

 **futacoochi:** COME BACK

 **simp king:** this is so sad... (stomps foot, twinkle toes light up)

 **ennoshit:** wait that actually made me laugh

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** Same.

 **simp king:** omg im so blessed

 **futacoochi:** im glad someone is happy

 **yahabitch:** im heart broken

 **futacoochi:** ill hold u ❤️

**yahabitch: ❤️**

**yahabitch:** im going now

 **futacoochi:** NO

 **simp king:** aww bro 

**futacoochi:** WAAAAA

 **ennoshit:** deja vu?

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** This is so sad.

 **simp king:** (stomps foot)

 **futacoochi:** TWINKLE TOES WONT HEAL HEARTBREAK

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** They might.

 **ennoshit:** didnt yahaba order him twinkle toes?

 **futacoochi:** i miss yahaba waaaaa

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** I will cheer you up.

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** twinkle toe heelys.

 **futacoochi:** yahaba who?? lmao

 **simp king:** twinkle toe heelys...

 **ennoshit:** did we just forget shirabu?

 **futacoochi:** twinkle toe heelys dont exist

 **futacoochi:** anyways i love shirabu

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** Didn't he leave?

 **futacoochi:** yeah but hes kinda mean so im not heartbroken

 **ennoshit:** and yahaba isnt?

 **futacoochi:** he sent me heart before leaving

 **simp king:** im so confused

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** The conversation keeps changing and I can't keep up.

 **futacoochi:** wait i promise im emotionally stable

 **ennoshit:** you went from heartbreak to twinkle toes to love again

 **ennoshit:** im pretty sure your not emotionally stable

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** It happened in the span of less than a minute too.

 **futacoochi:** hey lets forget about this

 **simp king:** no❤️

 **futacoochi:**...

 **futacoochi:** shirabu and yahaba use to send me hearts...

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** Oh my.

 **ennoshit:** what a mess..

 **simp king:** oh no im sorry futakuchi

 **futacoochi:** THEY USE TO CALL ME THAT

 **ennoshit:** thats because its your name...

 **simp king:** GUYS STOP YOUR BREAKING HIS HEART EVEN MORE

 **futacoochi:** YAHABA AND SHIRABU USE TO USE CAPS

 **akaashfjhfjdk:** This is so pathetic.

 **simp king:** oh wow thats hot

 **simp king:** call me pathetic please

 **futacoochi:** 😳

 **ennoshit:** okay... i think thats enough

 **futacoochi:** shirabu and yahaba use to call me pathetic...

 **ennoshit:** UGHHH

**shirabunny:** what the fuck did i come back to

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...?  
> is this a series?
> 
> "My next futayahashira fic will be a sequel to my futayahashira fic  
> Where they have twinkle toes"  
> Well yeah. few hours later and boom this!  
> Wow this was stupid to write im so sorry its so late and im tired let me sleep 
> 
> i was looking back and im so confused is it its ok sweetie take ur time ❤️ or its okay take ur time sweetie ❤️ help. i think its the first 1
> 
> EXTRA: heres their twinkle toes that i chose for them  
> [Yahaba](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://image.peltzshoes.com/images/products/1_533832_ZM.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.peltzshoes.com/product/Girls-Skechers-Twinkle-Toes-Shuffle-Brights---Sparkle-Wings-20168L-PERI&h=1600&w=1600&tbnid=pW5SM9qFiFmkgM&tbnh=225&tbnw=225&usg=AI4_-kRrsqSU-N8q9cMW93YTgmOphBAMyQ&vet=1&docid=DsEhZnaxqfLx5M)  
> [Futakuchi](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://rogansshoes.com/data/default/images/catalog/385/SK_10932L_CRL1.JPG&imgrefurl=https://www.rogansshoes.com/skechers-twinkle-toes-thong-sandals-girls&h=385&w=385&tbnid=bA_wkOc5572dGM&tbnh=225&tbnw=225&usg=AI4_-kR5HXPfujrSAMximQYumSnfvr0_zg&vet=1&docid=oFPq3-GaXpz0iM)  
> [Shirabu](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.life-dignity.com%2Fimages%2Flifedignity%2F8503-skechers-high-tops-twinkle-toes.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.life-dignity.com%2Fskechers-high-tops-twinkle-toes-098.htm&tbnid=8mmQfiMwHbtdnM&vet=10CO0BEDMovgFqFwoTCOjw6aPXy-oCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD..i&docid=4yOG1JOK_5sI5M&w=725&h=643&q=twinkle%20toes&ved=0CO0BEDMovgFqFwoTCOjw6aPXy-oCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)  
> [Akaashi](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fsportscenter242.com%2Fapp%2Fuploads%2F2020%2F02%2F10e9f3c31fde4b72284bdc9e83438cc4.jpeg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fsportscenter242.com%2Fproduct%2Ftwinkle-toes-shuffles-flower-fun%2F&tbnid=H7DkCDvW3Zcc-M&vet=10CKsBEDMopAFqFwoTCOjw6aPXy-oCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD..i&docid=3zO4omJG2kXekM&w=800&h=708&itg=1&q=twinkle%20toes&ved=0CKsBEDMopAFqFwoTCOjw6aPXy-oCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)  
> [Ennoshita](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fimages-na.ssl-images-amazon.com%2Fimages%2FI%2F81H3-K9ytAL._AC_UX500_.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FSkechers-Twinkle-Sneaker-Little-Toddler%2Fdp%2FB00LPAPOB4&tbnid=AH4nysljY-2MOM&vet=12ahUKEwjW6sGm1svqAhVOWN8KHfD5CYsQMygmegUIARCrAw..i&docid=OdfpByCaK9XanM&w=500&h=378&q=twinkle%20toes&ved=2ahUKEwjW6sGm1svqAhVOWN8KHfD5CYsQMygmegUIARCrAw)  
> [Terushima](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fmedia.kohlsimg.com%2Fis%2Fimage%2Fkohls%2F2100708_Gold%3Fwid%3D500%26hei%3D500%26op_sharpen%3D1&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kohls.com%2Fproduct%2Fprd-2100708%2Fskechers-twinkle-toes-shuffles-heart-sole-girls-light-up-high-top-sneakers.jsp&tbnid=SHwGZd_ZW-zLLM&vet=12ahUKEwj75Oah18vqAhXDV98KHSTUCu8QMyg0egUIARDCAQ..i&docid=1hrrFPtVgSRGfM&w=500&h=500&itg=1&q=twinkle%20toes&hl=en&ved=2ahUKEwj75Oah18vqAhXDV98KHSTUCu8QMyg0egUIARDCAQ)
> 
> domt cry yahaba and shirabu shared panel exists, be happiy
> 
> pluggin my insta cause i have a habit @shirabunny_  
> Also this is posted a bit later than i started writing cause i had to go to a wedding and took 2 planes oop


End file.
